Butterfly
by Railgun.Beats99
Summary: Oneshot! A butterfly fluttering across the autumn sky, it will never settle down. Until that is, she meets someone who she doesn't expect.


**One-shot! I read a manga and I thought it was so cute, that I decided to do a story based on it. I thought Stella and Brandon would be the perfect people to act it out. Here we go! :)**

I feel like one. Like a butterfly, that is. I play with boys as if they're nothing. I won't settle down. I'm free, as you can see.

"So? Won't you come with us, Stel?" Bloom asked one day after classes ended. It was fine autumn day, afternoon, that scarlet leaves flew out of the glass windows. It was warm inisde too. I felt so cozy. I dreamed and gazed out the window before perking to meet my friend's eyes.

"Oh?" I asked, and put a hand to my cheek in thought. I smiled. "No thanks, Bloom. I'm gonna head home today early."

"Why?" she asked, laughing. "It's not like you have someone waiting for you."

I rolled my eyes. That's true. But lately I haven't been feeling very energetic. College classes have made me feel a bit overwhelemed. But I acted like they were nothing.

"Nah, I just want to. I'm kind of tired. In fact I-" I stopped. A boy from our class looked down at me hopefully.

"Stella...can you come on a date with me this afternoon after school?" he asked, blushing. Bloom snickered. I leaned back and smiled at his red face.

I've gotten used to this blushing and such. Because I'm such a lure towards guys, I end up kind of breaking their hopes. But most of the time I do hang with them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm kind of tired today, so I'll be going home. Please don't get mad though." I shrugged and smiled cherrily. He nodded and rushed away.

"Stella's so bold."

"She can turn them down without any hesitation."

"But it's not much of an impact. She's so gentle."

"Let them say what they want," I told Bloom. She rested her chin on her hands daintily and leaned towards me.

"But still, aren't you going to get a boyfriend, a steady relationship, that is." she answered. I sighed and sat forward.

"No, I think playing is much better." I answered thoughtfully.

Bloom shook her head and smiled.

"I'll be waiting when you do have one." she said.

"Wait all you want." I snorted. There's no one I like. There's no one that seems to fit with me. The fashion kind, the person who's gentle but still won't let her pride come through. Secretly popular, even if doesn't seem like it. I got up from the wooden chair and finished the last of the coffee. I grabbed my bag and put on my coat.

"Bye Bloom. It's getting a bit chilly. I think I should go before it gets freezing." I waved and slipped past the door. She waved back silently before the view went blurry. I wrapped my orange wool scarf around me neck so it could be a bit more warmer. I rushed down the crowded streets that were full of leaves. Disgusting, dirty leaves, to be exact.

I walked into my apartment and glanced at the door next to me. it's been empty ever since. I shrugged. It's not really my problem. I don't really care.

"Ah." I dropped everything on the sofa and took off my coats and scarf. I tossed my hair before falling into the next sofa and switched on the TV.

Nothing really amusing. Except for a few anime, maybe. I switched channels until I got bored. Finally, turning it off, I turned my eyes to the coffee table. Something moved, and twitched. I widened my eyes. It was a brown cockroach, oily and greasy, twitching faster but slowly crawling on the floor, faster each step.

"C-c-coackroach! Damn it!" I screamed and jumped off the sofa, my foot barely missing it. I yelped and screamed until I reached out the door, busting out in front of a man who was opening the next door. The one that was empty. He turned his eyes to face me, who was shivering and backed into the corner of the hall.

"Um, are you okay?" He asked. i shuddered before taking a good look at him. His brown hair that reminded me of chocolate matched the same glowing eyes that were brown and had workclothes on, probably he worked in an office, but still it made him look better. I felt dizzy, my mind shutting down to make doze off as soon as I saw him. I put a hand to my mouth before whispering. "There's a cockroach in there!"

He rolled his eyes and opened his door. I still stuck myself to the corner. I had no intention of going there. Not at all. He glanced back.

"You're welcome to stay at my place for the night if you're that scared." He mumbled, opening the door farther. I murmered thanks and walked slowly inside.

Inside the was almost the same as mine, with a different style. I sat hesitantly on the sofa while he put down his bag. He took off his coat.

"So..um..what's your name? I'm Brandon." he said before taking off his shirt. He had a tee under it. I shuffled nervously still thinking about the bug.

I tried to make myself comfortable before answering. "Stella."

"And Stella's age is...?" He said as he opened the door of his closet.

"20, and you?' I asked, waiting for a reasonble answer. He smirked as he looked back at me.

"30." He said, as if he was proud. I was taken aback. I literally fell back into the sofa cushions before sitting up quickly to think.

_He's an old uncle! A complete uncle!_ I thought panickingly. He taunted me with his look.

"But I look young, right?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, you sleep on the sofa. I'll sleep on the bed." Brandon said and threw a blanket at me. I frowned slightly.

Rude much? But I won't let him see me embarassed.

"Alright, alright. I don't care. As long as I don't have to stay next to the damn bug," I yawned and fell instantly asleep. The last thing I saw was Brandon smiling with satisfication and leaving me alone.

_RIIIIIINNNNNGGG! RIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGG!_

Geh, who the heck's phone is that?! I sat up angrily and glared at the dark blue cell phone ringing on the table. Seriosuly, Brandon forgot his phone.

Oh well, I guess I'll pick it up.

"What is it?" I asked, annoyed.

"So now I know that you have the guts to answer someone's phone." said a taunting voice. I turned red.

"It's because it was bothering me!" I answered.

A chuckle came from the other end. Getting so friendly after one day is disgusting.

"Yeah well, I forgot my phone. I need you to give it to me. Come to my office, I'll give you the adress."

The hell? Why does he think I actually have the time to go to his freaking office to give his stupid phone?

"Can't you get it yourself?" I asked finally.

"Got a meeting in a few minutes. I need you to come, like seriously."

"Brandon." said another deep voice. Some dude from the office I guess.

"Oh yeah well, hurry. The meeting's starting."

I groaned. "Oh fine. Because you let me stay here."

"Aw, thank you so much, you came here immediatly." Brandon said teasingly. I glared at him and put the hood over my head.

"Shut up."

He pinched my cheek and leaned towards me. "No makeup. Good little girl."

"Shut up!" I said and walked away. Brandon smiled and then left.

I was still frowning by the time I came back to MY house. But I gazed at the door next to mine. He's...not comparable to other people that I flirted with. In fact, he's a different person. Perhaps I...

"Oh c'mon Stel. You roam and never stop. Besides, this guy's totally old." I urged myself to stop thinking about him. But I gently laid my hand on the doorknob of his door. I felt as if the sting of the metal was his hand. I shook my own hand.

"Stop dreaming. Remember to prove Bloom wrong." I said and then went to school.

"There you are! What took so long?" Bloom asked as she took my arm.

I rubbed my cheek. "What do you mean? I'm perfectly on...time..." I said and glanced at my watch. Damn, I missed the 9:00 class. Oh well.

"Well, in time for math I guess." I mumbled and sat on my desk that I shared with Bloom. It was in the highest row. Our rows of desks were like stairs. Too hard to explain.

"Stella, can you go out with me today?' a boy asked as I sat down. I looked at him.

"Not today, sorry..It's because I..." I drifted off and waved my hand. The boy nodded understandingly and ran to his desk.

"You've been turning down everyone lately." Bloom slid in next to me. I sighed miserably. Every time I see a boy it reminds me of Brandon.

_He's not comparable to him..._ I thought and face palmed. Focus on the young guys, Stel!

After school ended, I walked home in a dreaming dizzy pace. I guess I'm going to eat something at home. Probably that sweet thing from the bakery. Yeah...

I reached the hall that was outside. I turned to my door and saw a man leaning on his door heavily.

"Brandon? You okay?" I asked stangely. He groaned and gagged. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh. Yeah. It's just that I was forced to drink a lot when I was drinking with customers." he said muffled. I rolled my eyes. Drunk Uncle! So gross.

I took his arm and opened the door to his house. He leaned on me heavily while we walked inside. I sighed and let him fall to the end of the door. I sat next to him.

_He looks in pain. Maybe I should go and..._ I thought was about to scoot up. Brandon grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. My eyes widened.

For a second, I thought he was going to kiss me. But I was right.

Brandon let go of his hand and pressed his lips againt mine. I squirmed. THE HELL!? One day he's doing this stuff? Trying to mess with me?

But soon I let in and we explored each other's mouth. I turned red at each step until we parted for air. I lulled myself to sleep with him my side.

"Good Morning," said a voice as I opened my eyes. I saw Brandon in my face. I sat up quickly and rubbed my eyes.

"Please tell me this is a dream. Nightmare, actually," I cried and turned red. Brandon put on his workshirt.

"Nope, it wasn't." he said and glanced back at me.

I looked down. I was in my lacey nightgown. The heck? So did that mean...

The phone ringed. Brandon picked it up and said in a formal voice. "hello?"

I looked at my neck, trying to see any suspicious things. Hickeys? Oh my god. I looekd back at Brandon, who was talking about some work or smething. He looked serious and his eyes were ready for duty. I let my eyes soften as I saw him.

_He's so serious. He looks so gentle when he's serious..._ I thought.

He finished and put on his coat and was buttoning it.

"Brandon...I was wondering..." I paused.

"Wondering what?' he asked, tieing his tie.

"That...what you did...does that mean you like me?" I asked. He finished and sat next to me. He looked at the floor and murmered. "Don't think that..now isn't the time." He got his wallet and phone and headed out the door.

I was alone in his room with his blanket and everything. I felt tears coming to my eyes.

That meant that this was the reverse of what I exactly do. He messed with me like how I mess with his gender. I let my hand fall to the bed. Tears dripped onto the sheet as I angrily put on my cardigan and miniskirt on and left the house.

Bloom put a hand on my shoulder in class. "I don't what you're going through, but you can bear with it. Don't stop anyone from saying anything. Let them say what they want." I sighed and let her stroke my shoulder.

I came back home late that day. I was out with Bloom in the cafe that was next to our school. I sighed as I turned to my door at the corner. I saw Brandon scrouching on the floor, leaning on his door. He looked at me.

"You're late today." he said finally. I frowned.

"So what? I don't care." I shrugged and was taking my key out. Brandon got up and grasped my shoulders gently.

"About what you asked this morning." he said and glanced away. I stared at him. My confession?

"I couldn't trust you those days before. To us the new generation is like a threat, especially you 20 year olds." he said and looked at me in the eye. I looked back.

"But I...realized today at work..that I really like you." he said at last. My eyes widened.

All this I realized that he was just trying to find out the truth, if he loved me or not. And all this time I found out that I really love him.

I grabbed his tie and kissed him. His eyes were confused but soon he gave in.

I parted and had tears in my eyes. I think I finally settled down.

"Don't take us 30-year old's anger lightly."

"And don't take us 20-year old's feelings lightly."

My journey is finished.


End file.
